


Keeping Watch and Keeping Warm

by russiazilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: FTM, Ficlet, Fluff, Kink Meme, Other, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiazilla/pseuds/russiazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the SNK kink meme; "Levi's squad get stuck out on a particularly cold night and to keep warm Hanji and Levi have to get close to keep from freezing when the cloaks just don't cut it."</p><p>With FTM!Levi and gender ambiguous Hanji, per request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Watch and Keeping Warm

When the fire dies down no one bothers to rebuild it, since you're stuck out in the fields and the light could attract titans. The moonlight is just enough to keep lookout, and Levi volunteers first shift to watch over his squad struggling to sleep in the cold night.

There aren't nearly enough blankets, so soldiers are forced to share or huddle with the horses instead, though no one really wants to take the second choice (or first, for that matter) because it's been days and everyone is dirty and smelly. Levi is certainly no exception; despite his constant shivering, he gives you disgusted look as you crouch with him and wrap a blanket around both your shoulders.

"Annoying," he says. "Go to sleep."

You laugh. It's too cold to sleep, and you might be able to catch sight of an aberrant if there's one roaming in the dark. Though titans are unlikely to be moving at night, you never know.

Levi lets you talk spiritedly about your anticipation for this mission. It helps keep both of you awake, though you're sure his expression is growing darker and darker by the minute, not that you particularly care. You can tell he's pretending to feign interest. If anything, Levi really did care about what you had to say about titans, no matter how often he told you to shut up.

When you finally talk yourself out, even the embers in the fire barely glow. Your hands are cold from using them to gesture, though the both of you are somehow still bundled in the blanket despite your moving around. You pull your arms under the blanket and then wrap one around Levi's shoulder, pulling him closer against your chest. Levi mutters a "let me go" but doesn't struggle.

Gradually your hand around Levi drops. You wonder about how bad the bruising is for him, when he wears the male uniform straps across his bound chest. It's bad enough for you, and you're flat as a board. You remember when you had first found out about Levi, and he had threatened and cursed at you to not tell the superiors. And so the two of you had become fast friends.

You notice that Levi is starting to doze off despite his discipline. Was it really that late? With a smile, you lightly kiss him goodnight on the top of his head, and use your free hand to hurl a small stone at someone who had been tossing and turning nearby. The soldier jolts upright, and in a hushed whisper you tell him to take the second shift or wake someone else up. The soldier nods, taking the watch, since it was now colder than it had been and no one could actually sleep anyway.

Carefully laying the both of you to the ground, you readjust the blanket for the change in position. Levi's small frame is half-laying on you, so you wrap your arms around his too-skinny waist to comfortably snuggle against him. You watch his sleeping face, peaceful and devoid of the usual scowl, until you feel the tug of slumber as well.

It's going to be a long night, but at least it isn't so cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt at http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=720396


End file.
